The Three Cursed Diamonds
by LiLWtChGrL
Summary: ~*I do NOT own any of the HP characters, J.K Rowling does, and I would like to thank her for giving me something to write about~*


~*I do NOT own any of the HP characters, J.K Rowling does, and I would like to thank her for giving me something to write about~*  
  
It was half-past 9 in the morning, Harry and Ron had just finished dressing, and were making their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did you ever finish that essay for Snape?" Ron asked. "I saw you working on it last night." "Yeah" said Harry now climbing out the portrait hole. "Only I don't think he'll be to happy with it, I kinda rushed through the last bit." "Can't blame you, mate, it was late, and with all the extra homework he's been giving you...." "I suspect it's because--"Harry stopped, he had never told Ron why Snape had been so evil to him lately(well, more then usual), and he had no intention of doing so. "I suspect it's because of us winning the last match against Slytherin." He said soon after. Even though he knew this was not the reason, he thought it was believable, and besides it would probably start Ron off on another subject, and it did. "Did you see Malfoy's face when you caught the snitch, contorted in anger!" He said trying to imitate a mad Draco. "Its good to have you back on the team, we missed kickin Slyhterin's fat asses last year." And Harry felt good to be back. He had missed quidditch almost all last year because he was taken off the team, by Proffessor Umbridge, the school's 'High Inquisitor', sent by the ministry when they were not in good terms with Hogwarts. She was now in St. Mungos for some mental damage. Harry and Ron stepped inside the Great Hall, dozens of owls flew around dropping mail. Harry did not expect anything, there was no one to send him a letter, nor did he order the Daily Prophet, and with Sirius dead......... It had been a while since the death. Harry was well off into his 6th year, and had almost gotten over it, but sometimes in his dreams, he still heard the man who was his only family besides the Dursleys, he still heard his bark like laugh, and when he wasn't paying attention in class his thoughts often wandered off to Sirius. He did not always think of Sirius, though. He sometimes worried about Voldemort, what he was planning next, when he would show up. Harry knew the rest of the wizarding world worried too, but they did not have the sick feeling inside their stomach, like he did, that comforting knowledge, that they must either kill Voldemort or die trying, not knowing when he was coming at them. During these times when he thought about this, he always tried to think of something else, schoolwork, friends, quidditch, even Malfoy, to keep his mind off it. Harry and Ron found a seat near Hermione who was reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Muggle child picked up a port key, a beach ball, honestly, they should have had some sense!--Making a beach ball a port key, of course a muggle child would pick that up...." "Where'd it transport him?" Ron asked. "Near Rutsby, some dumpster." Ron laughed while Harry asked Hermione if there was any news on Voldemort. "No, not yet, don't worry Harry." she said as she dolled out food. "They'll report when there is." Ron, Harry, and Hermione finished breakfast quickly and went the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, for Defense Against the Dark Arts, the first class of the day. Proffessor Greensly, the new DADA teacher. stood at the front of the room. He was a small wizard, slightly taller than Proffessor Flitwick, with white frizzy hair, growing bald at the middle and a small mustache. Today he was wearing bottle green robes that were extremely dusty, looking like they had not been washed in ages, and a pointed had that was also green and equally as dusty. "Well class, please take out your quills and parchment and copy this down." He said coughing slightly. "Three ways to repel grindylows......" "You would think that after last year, and now that the ministry's agreed to it, he would teach us something useful....." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "It is useful, just not right now, in well....the situation we're in...." said Hermione. Harry agreed with them. Professor Greensly's classes were boring and useless. It seemed that he had completely overlooked the fact that Voldemort was back, but still he was better than Proffessor Umbridge, at least he let them practice some defensive spells, and besides Dumbledore probably couldn't find anyone better, as many people thought the job was jinxed for sure. Proffessor Greensly continued on about Grindylows and a certain spell that would make them all get tangled in seaweed or something, and by the end of the class Harry had a whole peice of parchment covered in notes about it. He rolled it up, stuck it in his bag and followed Hermione and Ron out of the classroom. "I think I'll have a little chat with Proffessor Greensly later." Hermione mumbled as the three made there way to there next class. By dinner time Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had been given enough homework to last three days. "Snape, giving us a 51/2 page long essay on how to make a Revival Potion-- and that stupid old bat and Firenze, making us read chapters 4-13, and boy, is that book boring--oh yeah, and Proffessor Greensly......." Ron ranted. "He didn't even assign us anything--"Hermione said but he had cut her off. "Hermione, He cramped my hand up from writing all those notes, and we do have to review them, you know!" This argument would have continued on through dinner if Harry hadn't stopped it. "Look, I don't fancy doing this homework either, Ron, and mind you, Snape is making me do my essay again, but you don't see me complaining!" "Yeah but--" "Oh, shut up!"Harry shouted. "Sorry, mate."Ron whispered 5 minutes later and after that not one more word was uttered between them through dinner. Once out of the Great Hall the three headed to the common room, and sat by the fire. Hermione spoke first. "Oh, Proffessor Vector let us out early, so I went to see Proffessor Greensly. I told him that our class would like to learn...er.....more useful defensive spells....now that Voldemorts back." she said. "And?" Ron asked eagerly. "At first he seemed a bit taken aback, but then he nodded and said he would try to come up with something for next class." she replied. "Good." was all Ron said but he looked very pleased. Harry was pleased to, maybe DADA would become a bit more interesting now. He stood up. "Night All." He muttered, turning to the boy's dormitory. "Night, mate!" Ron said cheerfully. "What about your homework?" Hermione asked. "Do it to-to-morrow." Harry said through a yawn. "Oh, Harry, you really should do it now, at least some--" But he was well up the stairs, so Hermione shut her mouth, said good night to Ron, and made her way up to the girl's dormitory. After Harry had just gotten his pajamas on, Ron came in. He told Harry he had tried to do his homework but it was no use, after Hermione had gone to bed. Then he pulled on his pajamas, (Which were growing a bit too snug in some places)and flicked off the lights. Harry layed on his bed, slowly drifting off into sleep, he would have to wake up early the morning to finish his homework. "That damn Snape." he mumbled to himself. "That damn Snape......." 


End file.
